parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 12 - “Heaven’s Light”/“Hellfire”
(Ariel returns to her room and the animals.) * Terk: Hey hey! There she is! * Grace: You ejected that blue-skirted bimbo with great panache! * Terk: The nerve of her! Snooping around here trying to steal your man. * Ariel: My man? * Bagheera: Aladdin. Black hair, works with a winged pony. Remember? * Terk: Boy, I do! Way to go, lovergirl! * Ariel: Lovergirl!?! Oh, no, no... * Bagheera: Oh, don't be so modest. * Ariel: Look. I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Paris, remember? I don't think I'm his type. * (The animals slowly melt into the background as Ariel begins to sing.) * Ariel: (Singing) So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night. They had a kind of glow around them, It almost looked like Heaven's light. I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might. No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for Heaven's light. But suddenly an angel has smiled at me and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright. I dare to dream that he might even care for me, and as I ring these bells tonight, my cold dark tower seems so bright, I swear it must be Heaven's light! * (As Ariel rings the bells, we see a group of nuns in the ground level of the cathedral. We fly over Paris toward the Palace of Justice. As we do, we can see isolated lights going out occasionally. We eventually end up in the firelit bedchamber of Maleficent) * Maleficent: (Singing) Beatta Mario, you know I am a righteous woman, of my virtue, I am justly proud. Beatta Mario, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd. then tell me, Mario, why I see him dancing there, why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul. I feel him, I see him, the sun caught in his raven hair is blazing in me out of all control. * (As Maleficent sings, the flames in the fireplace take the form of a dancing Aladdin, dancing for Maleficent's pleasure.) * Maleficent: (Singing) Like fire, Hellfire. This fire in my skin. This burning desire is turning me to sin! * (The walls of the room and the flames suddenly become a row of judges, all dressed in red robes. Maleficent is terrified.) * Maleficent (Singing) It's not my fault, I'm not to blame! It is the street rat, the wizard who sent this flame. It's not my fault, if, in god's plan, he made the devil so much stronger than a woman! Protect me, Mario. Don't let this specter cast his spell, don't let his fire, sear my flesh and bone! Destroy Aladdin and let him taste the fires of hell, or else let him be mine and mine alone! * (The room returns to normal as Poison Ivy pounds on the door, then enters.) * Poison Ivy: Mistress Maleficent, the street rat has escaped. * Maleficent:-- What!?! * Poison Ivy: He's nowhere in the cathedral. He's gone. * Maleficent: But how, and...never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find him. I'll find him if I have to burn down all of Paris! * Maleficent (Singing) Hellfire, dark fire. Now street rat, it's your turn! Choose me or your pyre, be mine or you will burn! God have mercy on him, God have mercy on me! But he will be mine, or he will burn! Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts